


If You're So Scared...

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [24]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Gen, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki and Doumeki first meet in a haunted house.</p><p>Go figure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're So Scared...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A from your OTP getting separated from their friends while they were inside a haunted house. Now imagine them clinging to the next person they see in fright and that Person is B (who was also separated from their friends).  
>  **Source: OTP Prompts Tumblr**
> 
>  ****Ahhh, AUs <3
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

"Why did you come to a haunted house if you're so afraid?"

"I didn't say I was!"

"You've grabbed my arm three times already."

"Well, I'm _sorry_!" Watanuki shoved his hands in his pockets, and tried to calm the frantic beating of his heart in his chest. "My friends dragged me along but we got separated. What the heck are you doing here by yourself, anyway? Who comes to a haunted house alone?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

The guy that Watanuki had run into had the most stupid, flat tone of voice that Watanuki had ever heard. He couldn't really see his face because of the darkness inside the haunted house, but he had a feeling that he didn't have any emotion on his face, either.

"I just _said_ , I came with friends!" Watanuki retorted. "Weren't you listening??"

"I'm on a date."

Watanuki frowned up at the guy. "You lost your girlfriend in a haunted house?"

"Yes." He was quiet for a moment, and then "I didn't like her, anyway".

"Did you lose her on purpose??" Watanuki demanded. Man, this guy was horrible! But he was a little taller and more sturdy than Watanuki, and he was warm and smelled nice, Watanuki thought, as he leaned a little closer as someone screamed nearby.

"No." Another pause. "I don't think."

"You don't think- ah!" The floor had given away beneath Watanuki's feet - stupid haunted houses, he hated haunted houses, he hated his friends - and there was a gasp from behind him and arms around him and both him and the stranger he'd met here went tumbling into whatever dark haunted house trap they'd fallen into.

"... Ow." Watanuki couldn't see anything at all now. It was so _dark_ , it made his skin crawl.

The stranger shifted a bit, his hands sliding down Watanuki's arms. He didn't know when he'd been the one to grab him - Watanuki really had grabbed that guy's arm three times, but he was jumpy, he didn't like these places! - but it wasn't a bad thing. "Are you okay?"

Watanuki shifted experimentally, a bit. "Um, yeah. I think. Uh, thanks, er-" He realized just then that he'd never even got the guy's name.

"Doumeki," the guy said.

"Doumeki," Watanuki muttered. "I'm Watanuki."

"Yeah." Doumeki's hand slipped down to find Watanuki's fingers, and Watanuki allowed him to pull him to his feet.

"I wonder where we are," he murmured, trying to see, and failing. His eyes were still getting used to the new level of darkness.

"Don't know."

Watanuki huffed. "Well, thanks. Come on." He reached for Doumeki's arm and got his hand again instead, and Doumeki's fingers curled around his, preventing him from pulling away.

"Don't get separated," Doumeki said, an explanation?

Watanuki felt himself blush, and sucked in a breath. "Yeah, I know. Come on."

It was kind of a weird sensation but Watanuki didn't pull away. Going alone in the darkness wasn't a good idea, and Doumeki's hand was warm against his skin.

 


End file.
